


Revelándose a la naturaleza

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [16]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fate & Destiny, First Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: En el mundo, a parte de hombres y mujeres, la sociedad se divide en tres géneros: Alfa, Beta y Omega.En el mundo del entretenimiento, pocas veces revelan a los medios los géneros de los cantantes, e IDOLiSH7, el nuevo grupo que sube por la escalera del éxito no es la excepción. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando se rechaza el género decidido por la naturaleza? ¿O cuando la naturaleza va en contra de los sentimientos reales? ¿y qué hay cuando el destino implicado no es el deseado?
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Saving works from W… [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 4





	1. Información

Debido a ciertos factores en la naturaleza, las especies existentes tienen que evolucionar y adaptarse a los cambios producidos, y aquellos que no lo hacen están destinados a desaparecer. Es la ley de la naturaleza, y la raza humana no se salva de ella. Al haber un enorme declive en la población, los llamados géneros comenzaron a presentarse entre las personas. La población del mundo se compone de un 60% Betas y el 40% restante corresponde a los Alfas y Omegas, siendo ambos iguales de frecuentes. 

Además de detalles como poder concebir siendo hombre e impregnar siendo mujer, hay otras características particulares que tienen los géneros secundarios. Los periodos de calor o celo (lapsos cortos donde el _"aparearse"_ se convierte en una necesidad fisiológica); también se presentan de tres a cinco días cada tres meses en omegas; y de veinticuatro a setenta y dos horas en alfas, cada seis meses. 

Tanto alfas como omegas emiten feromonas y son afectados por las mismas, los betas son las excepciones naturales, aunque hay algunos que pueden llegar a detectarlas

Aunque es el estilo de vida que se lleva desde hace siglos, hay muchos a los que les cuesta adaptarse. En un mundo guiado por la naturaleza, siempre habrá los que se nieguen a seguirla, y eso no necesariamente es malo.

———

Dejo aquí una lista con los emparejamientos y géneros secundarios. Escribí esto cuando recién descubría lo que era el omegaverse, así que es probable que esté editando partes constantemente.

 **Alfas:** Tamaki, Riku, Gaku, Momo, Yuki

 **Betas:** Iori, Yamato, Nagi, Ryuunosuke

 **Omegas:** Mitsuki, Sougo, Tenn, Tsumugi, Banri

 **TamaSou/SouTama** (Negando la naturaleza) Alfa/Omega

 **RikuIo/IoRiku** (Negando lo anormal) Alfa/Beta

 **NagiMitsu/MitsuNagi** (Negando lo adecuado) Beta/Omega

 **GakuYama/YamaGaku** (Negando el destino) Alfa/Beta

 **RyuuTenn/TennRyuu** (Negando los sentimientos) Beta/Omega

MomoYuki/YukiMomo Alfa/Alfa

Tsumugi/Banri en el fondo Omega/Omega


	2. Negando la naturaleza 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El calor de Sougo comienza.

Cuando Sougo despertó, notó una inusual capa de sudor en su piel. Pensó que sólo era una consecuencia de dormir muy abrigado en una cálida noche, hasta que sintió que el calor en su piel se incrementaba en oleadas debajo de su piel; comenzando debajo de su abdomen. Intentó incorporarse de inmediato, pero un gemido escapó de su boca por la fricción contra las sábanas. Ahora no tenía dudas de lo que pasaba.

 _«No es posible»_ pensó mientras con torpeza intentaba abrir el cajón del mueble junto a su cama, buscando sus supresores. Estaba seguro de haberlos tomado la noche anterior para evita que su celo se desatara como se había acostumbrado a hacer. Por supuesto, sabía que abusar de los supresores como uno de los muchos efectos secundarios podían ocasionar que se volvieran inútiles. Cosa que provocaba que la dosis aumentara aún más, haciendo que el cuerpo también aumentara su resistencia, y así en un bucle peligroso que podría llevar incluso a la muerte del omega.

Por supuesto, Sougo siempre había cuidado de no sobrepasarse demasiado con los supresores.

Aunque irónicamente, él ya no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado por su celo completo. Los supresores usualmente retrasaban el periodo de celo (e incluso podían eliminarlo, como el de cabello claro solía hacer), algunos menos potentes sólo ayudaban a que fuera más fácil pasar los calores, o simplemente ocultar o disminuir el olor de las feromonas liberas. Desde que se unió a IDOLiSH7 había aumentado el consumo de los supresores para que sus compañeros no descubrieran su verdadero género.

Admitía que ocultárselo desde el inicio había sido algo absurdo (el mayor de los Izumi no había ocultado su naturaleza de omega, y el resto del grupo solía hacer bromas alusivas a que era el único omega del grupo). Pero él simplemente no había podido ser honesto. El rechazo de su padre por sus elecciones, modo de ser y género secundario había dejado una marca profunda en él. Su tío también había sido un omega, y su padre de algún modo lo culpaba a él del género secundario y comportamiento de Sougo.

Todavía recordaba aquella noche en la que se había doblegado llorando al saber la verdad de su naturaleza. En aquel momento había intentado hacer todo lo posible por actuar como un beta, pero actuar como tal (ignorando y evitando de cualquier modo sus periodos de celo y disfrazando el olor de sus feromonas) no lo convertía en uno.

Otro gemido se deslizó fuera de sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, Sougo palpó su cuello sintiendo su garganta doler, y se estremeció juntando sus piernas, frotándolas muy levemente de forma inconsciente. El calor aumentaba con cada segundo.

 _«Esto es malo»_. Los supresores no estaban funcionando, y él sabía bien de lo malo que sería abusar de ellos todavía más. Pero simplemente no podía permitirse tener un celo. _«Ha pasado tanto... no lo soportaría»_. Otro estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral. _«Ellos... sabrían que les mentí»._

Con ese pensamiento Sougo trató de caminar hacia la puerta para asegurarla, pero colapsó antes de poder hacerlo.

**———**

Yamato se despertó por el dulce aroma proveniente en la habitación contigua a la suya. En un inicio imaginó la posibilidad de que Sougo tuviera a un omega en celo consigo, pero al darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba su mente se inclinó a un pensamiento incluso más extraño, e impulsado por el miedo a que fuera cierto, se levantó de inmediato para controlar la situación.

No le gustaba pensar que el de cabello lila les había mentido al respecto de su género secundario, pero de ser cierto no podía dejar que el tiempo pasara. En el grupo sólo había, por suerte, dos alfas. Pero si él, siendo un beta, se había sentido atraído hacia el aroma no podía imaginar el efecto que tendría éste en un alfa. 

—Sou, ¿puedo entrar? —tocó a la puerta un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta decidió colocar su oído junto a ella, escuchó cómo algo caía y sin importarle los modales entró en la habitación del de cabello claro temiendo lo que podría encontrar—. ¿Sou?

El olor era mucho más fuerte que en el pasillo. El castaño no pudo evitar sentirse agobiado por éste, y colocó automáticamente su mano sobre su nariz. Sougo estaba tirado en el suelo junto a un cajón, doblado sobre su abdomen, viendo una caja de pastillas aparentemente vacías.

—No _ah_... están... funcio- _ah_ —algo de saliva escurrió de su boca mientras trataba de decirlo. Los síntomas del celo eran notorios, y Yamato pudo ver lo mucho que el otro se esforzaba por mantener sus pensamientos claros—. No funciona- _ah.. nnh._. _Yama..._

No dejó que el otro continuara hablando y se apresuró a ayudarle a incorporarlo mientras lo llevaba hacia el baño. Sabía que no era recomendable sacarlo de la habitación; eso sólo incrementaría el olor en el pasillo, pero era lo único que se le vino a la mente al pensar lo que el más bajo había hecho.

—¿Cuántos supresores tomaste exactamente? —preguntó mientras ayudaba a Sougo a quedar frente a la taza del baño—. Tienes que vomitarlos si no quieres que afecten tu cuerpo, ¿por cuánto has estado abusando de ellos? Puedo apostar a que has evitado tu celo por un tiempo, por eso esto está pasando ahora —el de cabello lila sólo se estremeció ante las palabras del castaño—. Por favor, hazlo. Será peor para ti si no lo haces.

Sougo lo miró por un breve momento, con los ojos humedecidos, antes de voltear hacia la taza e introducir sus dedos dentro de su boca para obligarse a vomitar los supresores que había tomado. Yamato tuvo que desviar la vista para que su estómago no se revolviera mientras el otro vomitaba.

Le pasó una toalla pequeña para que se limpiara una vez terminó, y nuevamente lo ayudó a pararse para llevarlo de regreso a su habitación. Su piel se sentía caliente al tacto, y parecía que en cualquier momento el más bajo perdería el poco control que con esfuerzo mantenía y se dejaría consumir por sus instintos.

—¿Sou-chan? —antes de que pudieran entrar en la habitación de éste, el más joven del grupo salió de su cuarto; seguramente había despertado por el mismo motivo que Yamato, y al ver la escena de éste medio cargando al otro (que se encontraba con ojos llorosos, la ropa manchada y algo de saliva escapando de sus labios) no pudo evitar mostrarse confundido.

Sus instintos de alfa parecían estar reaccionando poco a poco, y cuando el castaño creyó que estaba perdido (un beta como él no podría ganar contra un alfa como Tamaki, aunque hubiera una brecha entre sus edades), Mitsuki e Iori le cortaron el paso al más joven, obligándolo a entrar a su habitación. Yamato aprovechó eso para llevar a Sougo a su habitación.

—Espera dentro, me encargaré de que nadie entre —señaló antes de salir nuevamente—. No hagas esfuerzos... —debido a que no sabía cómo tratar la situación del celo ya que nunca había pasado por un problema así, decidió simplemente decir un "espera" antes de salir cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mitsuki e Iori parecían haber conseguido que Tamaki se encerrara en su habitación, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería que saliera de los apartamentos una vez que la situación se calmara un poco. Siendo joven era más susceptible a las feromonas y a dejarse llevar por su instinto.

—Sé qué hacer —dijo el menor de los Izumi, y Yamato asintió para hacerle saber que estaba dejando la situación en sus manos. Las mismas preguntas debías de estar pasando por las mentes de los tres, pero no podían permitirse distraer en ese momento.


	3. Negando lo anormal 1

Iori preparó algunos cambios de ropa junto a la cama del mayor, al igual que cobijas extras y algunos aperitivos, también roció un mitigador de olor de feromonas en el cuarto y pasillo antes de entrar. Solía ayudar a su hermano mayor durante su celo, por lo que sabía bien las cosas que necesitaba. Aunque por supuesto, no imaginó que tendría que ayudar a otro omega que no fuera su hermano.

Ver a Sougo sudoroso, abrazándose a sí mismo, oculto debajo de algunas cobijas mientras se esforzaba por evitar que sus débiles gemidos fueran escuchados era nuevo para él. Hacía demasiado para no perder la compostura. Mitsuki pocas veces se había mantenido así cuando era auxiliado por su hermano menor, aunque eso sólo era el primer día de su celo. Los otros dos los pasaba con un ligero malestar.

—Ousaka-san, ¿quiere que le ayude a cambiarse? —aunque no podía ver cómo estaba su ropa, podía hacerse una idea. Mitsuki sólo se había visto así de desesperado en sus primeros celos; esa ansiedad de sentir placer, junto al nerviosismo y la vergüenza de saberlo. Pero algo como "el primer celo" no era aplicable en ese caso. Sougo ya debía de haber pasado por varios celos, por lo que eso sólo demostraba lo mucho que había abusado de los supresores; eso no quitaba el hecho de que hacía un soprendente trabajo manteniendo el control frente a otras personas.

—N-no —dijo débilmente, a pesar de haber pasado dos días, no parecía que había disminuido el calor en su cuerpo. Iori podía imaginar lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo por sólo escuchar su voz—. Perdón... por ser una m-mh ah... molesti-.

El de cabello azabache no lo dejó terminar.

—No debe disculparse, Ousaka-san. Yo... no preguntaré por qué no nos dijo nada. Sé que lo dije ayer, pero la manager dijo que debería preocuparse por su cuerpo en estos momentos. El resto de nosotros creemos lo mismo —suspiró—. Puede darnos su explicación una vez esto acabe, ah, aunque no es una obligación. Somos un equipo, y queremos ser de ayuda —tras decir eso, hizo una reverencia y salió.

Un gemido se escuchó del otro lado un momento después Haber tardado tanto adentro debía de haber sido una tortura para el otro, y el azabache se sintió un poco mal por no apresurarse más. Por supuesto, Sougo estaba sufriendo demasiado debido a su celo. Calculaban que duraría a lo mucho una semana más.

Cuando salió a la sala vio que Mitsuki y Riku estaban allí, esperándolo. 

—¿Cómo está? —preguntaron al unísono con el mismo tono de preocupación. 

Eran los únicos en el departamento; Yamato había salido por un compromiso, y Nagi había llevado a Tamaki lejos del lugar debido a lo susceptible que era a las feromonas de Sougo (incluso había tenido que cambiar de habitación con Mitsuki para no estar tan cerca, y usaba un cubrebocas especial mientras estaba dentro del complejo).

—Sigue igual que el primer día —les confesó mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón, junto a ellos—. ¿La manager llamó?

Mitsuki asintió.

—Dijo que trataría de venir hoy para ver a Sougo-kun —después de decirlo, se incorporó—. Creo que iré a comprar algunas cosas, y de paso a buscar a Nagi-kun y Tamaki-kun —tras indicarlo, se marchó.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio tras su partida hasta que el pelirrojo pensó que sería buena idea hablar. A pesar de ser un alfa como Tamaki, no estaba usando ningún cubrebocas especial, y tampoco daba indicios de mostrarse atraído hacia el dulce aroma de Sougo.

—¿Qué tan duro suele llegar a ser el celo entre los omegas? —preguntó.

—Depende mucho del omega, Nanase-san. Para Nii-san sólo es duro el primer día, pero he conocido a otros omegas a los que no le es duro en ningún momento particular y otros, como Ousaka-san, a los que les resulta muy difícil en todo momento —explicó entrando en detalles. Se hizo otro silencio por un momento cuando decidió ser él el que lo rompería ahora—. ¿Y qué hay de los calores de los alfas?

Riku pareció desconcertado por la pregunta durante un instante, pero al ver que el azabache le sacaba conversación pareció sentirse animado.

—Mis calores nunca han sido difíciles, usualmente sólo duran un día. Ah, aunque las primeras veces recuerdo que incluso tuve que ser llevado a hospitales porque la agitación me provocaba algunos problemas —se burló mientras tocaba su garganta, haciendo referencia a su enfermedad.

—Sigo sin creerme que seas un alfa —soltó de repente. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja a modo de confusión—. Es sólo que... si tú eres un alfa, significa que Kujou-kun es un omega, ¿no? —eso era lo común entre los gemelos. Si los dos no eran betas, uno solía ser alfa y el otro omega. Y por lo que entendía, ese caso no era la excepción—. Me cuesta creer que el gran Kujou Tenn sea un omega.

Como Riku no sabía cómo debería responder, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—TRIGGER es un grupo variado, ¿no? Son un alfa, un beta y un omega.

—Nosotros también somos un grupo varioiado. Dos, tres dos.

El pelirrojo pareció sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Verlo con esa expresión hizo que Iori pensara en dos cosas: que era adorable, y que en verdad era sorprendente de que fuera un alfa. Nadie esperaría que alguien con consistencia débil fuera un alfa, aunque él no se escapaba de lo anormal. Un beta en una familia de omegas, primero lo habían diagnosticado como omega, pero al pasar un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que realmente era beta.

Un error poco común. Al igual que con Riku, era algo que nadie había esperado. _«¿Por qué me estoy comparando ahora?»,_ sacudió con la cabeza y decidió pensar en otra actividad para hacer.

**———**

Cuando Mitsuki salió de los apartamentos no caminó mucho cuando vio a Tamaki solo en una banca terminando de comer un Pudín del Rey. El más bajo miró hacia su alrededor, pero no vio rastros de Nagi por las cercanías. Y adelantándose a su pregunta, el otro le dijo:

—Unas chicas invitaron a Nagicchi por unas bebidas.

Su ceño se frunció un poco al escuchar la respuesta, pero decidió quitarle importancia. El rubio era bien parecido, y a pesar de ser beta, llamaba la atención entre las omegas y alfas con mucha facilidad. No era de extrañar que situaciones así ocurrieran.

—Bueno, planeaba ir a hacer unas compras... ah, aunque no tienes por qué acompañarme —dijo al recordar a dónde era que iba.

—Está bien. No me molesta acompañar a Mikki —como no quería tener que rechazarlo, asintió y lo guió hacia el lugar al que quería ir. Ya encontraría a Nagi más tarde.

El más bajo imaginó que les dirían algo en cuanto entraron a la tienda. Un menor de edad no debía de entrar a tiendas para adultos; usualmente sólo se exceptuaban a los omegas en algunos casos, pero le sorprendió ver que nadie pareció denegarles el acceso. Tal vez un alfa y un omega que entraban juntos a ese tipo de tienda creaba varias ideas, pero como no habían sido reconocidos ignoró ese hecho. El más joven miraba a su alrededor con sus ojos asombrados; por supuesto que nunca antes había estado en un lugar así. Mitsuki decidió dejarlo vagar mientras él compraba lo que creía necesario.

Aunque fuera vergonzoso de admitir, el calor durante el celo no era algo que pudiera soportarse solo. Él se había sentido demasiado avergonzado la primera vez que tuvo que usar un juguete para satisfacerse. Para su suerte eso era algo que sólo necesitaba su primer día de celo, el resto los pasaba con una sorprendente tranquilidad. Y es que a nadie le podría gustar estar en una constante insatisfacción y ansia de placer y estímulo.

Pero como ese era el caso de Sougo, pensó que no sería malo comprar algunas cosas.

No pensó mucho mientras decidía, y es que no quería imaginar qué cosas le gustarían, por lo que llevo objetos variados. Una vez pagó por ellos, buscó a Tamaki dentro de la tienda para que pudieran regresar al apartamento. Éste estaba parado frente a supresores de olor, y cosas de ese tipo.

—¿Te interesan? —preguntó al recordar que el más joven debía de usar cubrebocas especiales para alfa cuando estaban en el piso—. Aunque Nii-san ya roció un mitigador de olor en todo el piso, por lo que no creo qu-

—Soy el único que no ha podido ver a Sougo desde que su celo comenzó —lo interrumpió—. Incluso Riku, que también es un alfa, ya fue con él.

Mitsuki tardó un poco en buscar algo adecuado para responder.

—Eso es porque las feromonas que produce Riku son más bajas de lo usual. Más que un alfa cualquiera podría decir que es un beta —al ver que el más alto seguía con una mirada algo deprimida agregó—. No es tu culpa que seas tan perceptible a las feromonas de omega. Si quieres podemos buscar en alguna farmacia o tienda de convivencia cubrebocas especiales, y si Sougo presenta alguna mejora podrías ir a hablar con él antes de esperar a que termine su celo.

Tamaki asintió atraído por la idea, y después ambos continuaron su camino al piso.

Al más bajo le preocupaba un poco lo que podría pasar si esos dos hablaban, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Confiaba en ambos, pero sabía lo que los instintos del género alterno podían hacerle a las personas.


End file.
